Liata Ethelion
For Use In:'''None, was killed at Dumai's Wells. '''Name: Liata Ethelion (NSW) Age: 110 years old Place of Birth/Raising: From Fal Moran in Shienar = Character History = Liata crouched in the undergrowth, tense as a polecat ready to pounce. She watched the spotted deer that grazed not 20 yards from her. It would be an easy shot in the open, but she was deep in the thicket of the forest, where even the bole of the smallest tree could turn her arrow awry. She stood slowly, bringing her bow up in small increments so as not to alert her prey. Once standing, she nocked a bow. Her heart was pounding as she drew the string back until she felt the fletching feathers tickling her cheek. The exhilarhation of the hunt reached its climax in her as the buck finally deigned to raise its head and look at her in wonder. She loosed the arrow, and held her breath as it stayed true to course and caught the deer behind the shoulder blade of its near side. The buck stumbled once, jolted by the arrow parting his ribs. Then he took off, bounding over low bushes and weaving away into the woods. Liata grinned, then grabbed her belt knife and raced after her quarry. Her long grey (actually white) hair was held back with a leather cord, but it still streamed behind her as she ran after the deer. She always got her prey in the end. ---- A few words of explanation into Liata's character: Liata is only 110, but her hair has turned completely white over the last 20 years or so. This is not due to her relatively young age, but to the genetics of her family. Her non-channelling mother had completely white hair at age 40, and Liata managed to hold it off only this long because of her ability to channel. Liata is Battle Ajah, but she is an odd duck within the Greens. She is dedicated to the hunt, and is a much better assassin or scout than she is as just another soldier in massive battle. She can handle herself well with a hand-and-a-half (bastard) sword, but her preferred methods of killing are with the long bow (as illustrated above) and with a dagger or knife in close combat. The reason she wishes to be included in the hunt for the Dragon Reborn....she is a hunter, the skill needed to track and catch any quarry is ingrained in her. Matched with an inquisitive mind, her strength in combat will always help her achieve her goals. Throughout her life she has collected many trophys of the exotic animals she has tracked and bagged. And what could be more exotic than a man who can channel? Not just a man who can channel, but the Dragon Reborn himself?! While a part of her would be doing it for the Tower, so they may guide him towards Tarmon Gaidon, most of Liata wants to track the Dragon to only experience that final second when she looks into his eyes and sees the realization that he is caught. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios Category:Deceased Bios